


Champagne Kisses

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: Roaring 20's [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, New Years Eve party, SUGAR AND SPICE AND EVERYTHING NICE, So basically, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Ben and May didn't take down the tree as fast as Tony. Harley is there to help bridge the gap.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Roaring 20's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587010
Kudos: 89





	Champagne Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fluff one. I have no regrets. none

Someone had taken down all the Christmas decorations before New Years Eve.

It kind of made Peter a little bit sad. Ben and May had always left the decorations up until at least January 2nd (although that typically became mid February), and the lights became closely intertwined with the joy of ringing in the new year. 

It didn’t matter, obviously, but it felt… _ weird _ he guessed. The tower was having a party, so it made sense that the decor would be replaced with something more appropriate for the new decade. Metallic streamers and tablecloths covered every surface, and ‘2020’ was printed everywhere in every font imaginable. 

Although, the decorations were gorgeous, he felt the nostalgia with a strange emptiness. He barely felt Harley sneak up behind him. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, doll face? You look like something’s on your mind.”

Peter spun lazily to hug Harley. “Christmas,” he answered.

“Christmas was a week ago. Why do you look so sad about it?”

“Not sad, Harles. I’m just remembering Ben and May.”

“Well May is over there helping Pepper hang more streamers.” Harley stopped. “Why do we have this many streamers? What is Tony  _ on _ ?”

“Lord knows, but it’s…” He sighed. “We never took down the lights until after the new year. This still feels wrong, I guess.”

Harley nodded. “Makes sense. This though,” he gently released Peter and gestured around the room, “this is still your family even if we don’t celebrate the same.”

Peter considered this, and Harley continued, “Pepper and Tony, all the Avengers, hell, even me, we’re all your family too, don’t forget. I know none of us can replace Ben, and we have no right to take over your holiday traditions, but new things are good.”

“The New Year is going to be good, the best even as long as you’re at my side.”

Harley blushed. “Whatever you say, darlin’. I think the whole decade is gonna rock with you next to me.”

“Decade, you say? That’s quite the commitment, Mr. Keener.”

“I’m willing to put in the work, Mr. Parker.”

“STOP FLIRTING AND START DECORATING.” Tony’s voice rang out across the room. “YOU CAN DO THAT LATER.”

The boys exchanged a look, but went back to decorating regardless, even if it was accompanied by an ‘okay, dad,’ or ‘whatever, old man.’

~~~

The party was a roaring success. It was just this side of over the top, and the music was perfect. The mood glittered with champagne and laughter. The countdown grew closer and closer with every glass poured and every joke told. 

When the moment finally came, Harley dragged Peter aside.

Peter laughed. “Don’t you want to count down with everyone else?”

“We can hear them from here.”

“Yeah but,” Peter waved to the main room, “they’re right there.”

The countdown started. “See, we can hear just fine,” Harley said. 

“You’re weird.”

“ **3...2..1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!** ”

“Oh, so that’s why they call it the Roaring 20’s. Everyone’s so loud.”

“Hey Peter?”

“Hm?”

“Look up.” The smirk on Harley’s face was nothing short of mischievous. 

“Is that…”

“They must have missed a Christmas decoration or two.”

“Mistletoe,” Peter breathed.

“And what’s the traditio-”

Peter dragged Harley down into a bruising kiss. It fit that the boy Peter loved most in the world tasted like champagne and stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
